<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Above The Clouds by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603920">Above The Clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You know who you are and why I made this for you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa; Above The Clouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Maybe - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshot crackfics for some stinky omegas I know. You know who you are. 🤬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yes - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You know who you are and why I made this for you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Above The Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sex.">Sex.</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the trial and basically Vito said “I am going to piss myself if you don’t hurry up!!” And everyone looked at him and Aikihiko (LIKR The beta he was) shook his head saying “you wouldn’t dare you loser with a z.” </p><p>Vitoe then shook his head, slobbering aggressively as he started barking at Aikihilo. “ILL PISS WERE I WANT YU GAY BOY!! EXCLAMATION MARK ANGERY.” </p><p>Miley Cyrus then shook his head, then thought about it and shrugged his shoulders, “Aight I can work With that.” Vito’s heard him and stopped barking immediately and piSed himself.</p><p>“•” Everyone look at Vitoe and their eyes turned red in anger and pee got on Minami’s shoes so she bitch slapped him, shouting “OMEGA OMEGA!” </p><p>Minami then slipped on his piss and fell into Aikihiko who started growing taller as he shook her so hard Manami’s tits fell off. “FINE ILL aDMIT IT!!!” She cried, sob in sadness as she reattached her tits while everyone gasped.</p><p>“These r fayk! I stole them from Shigure, that’s why she tried to kill me- cuz I made her flat!! I wanted a phat tit tho so I cill her first..” she then started crying again because Monokuma took away her tits and chucked them into lava while Everyone growled at her.</p><p>“Tbose tits were Hers you stupid horse!” They all then began floating, eyes turning red and demon/angel wings popped out of their backs. “U die now filthy boob stealer.” </p><p>They then pushed Manami into Monokumas mouth who just stood there screaming “I hate boobies!” As everyone slowest calm down and eyes go back to normal and look at eachother in confuse. </p><p>“I thot I was only demon half angel wolf prince who was bullied with tragic backstory and everyone like me!!” They all sayd ay same time before Haru appeared, slating down on his yeezes while he sadly hummed WAP. “Gno... U all traytors, sry.”</p><p>“WAT!!!” They all scream before leaping to attack Haru, but Haru teleported out of way “Blocked.” Haru then kicked them from server and bac to real live THE END.. FR NOEW!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>